Wonder Woman v4 1
Synopsis On top of a tall building in Singapore, the Olympian Apollo shares some champagne with three beautiful women, idly bragging about the activities of his father. As the girls look out over the balcony to the street below, Apollo reaches out, and activates something within their minds. Somewhere on a farm in Virginia, a mysterious woman clothed only in a cape of feathers uses a sharpened scythe to slice off the head of a horse. From the opened neck-wounds emerge humanoid arms and heads, growing into monstrous centaurs. Nearby, a strange man appears in the home of a woman named Zola, and as she trains a shotgun on him, he warns that assassins are coming for her child. Zola refuses to listen, and tries to throw him out of her house. Hearing the clamour of oncoming hoof beats, the man shoves Zola away from the door, only to take an arrow in the chest. Not long after, two heavily armed centaurs crash through the door, to Zola's horror. Seconds before she is cloven in two by a sword, the man tosses Zola a strange key, and as her fingers wrap around it, she is magically transported away. Zola finds herself on the floor of an apartment in London, where a woman with long black hair sleeps. As Zola reaches out to wake her, the woman grips her around the neck, demanding to know what's going on. Zola can only manage to choke out that there were monsters trying to kill her, and shows the woman the key. The woman demands to be given the key, but Zola refuses. As the woman gets dressed, she comments that if she wanted to, she could simply take the key, but she is hoping that Zola will give it up willingly. As she turns around, Zola realizes at last that this woman is in fact Wonder Woman, or Diana of Themyscira. Diana demands the key again, and as she reaches for the key, Zola grabs onto her wrist. As a result of that move, Zola is transported with Diana back to the farm. A scream comes from inside the house, and an arrow flies out. Diana leaps forward, blocking it with her Bracelets of Submission and saving Zola's life. As the centaurs rush out and Diana and Zola are forced to defend themselves, the three women with Apollo act as oracles to him, warning of a storm coming, and the one responsible who will rule in fire. This person will wear a crown of thorns and a cape of blood, with a naked woman at his feet and feet just as bare. They warn that the Olympians will be broken, beaten, and betrayed by blood. Diana manages to scare the centaurs off, and then helps Zola to her feet. From the doorway, a voice calls to the Amazon. Diana turns to see that the man who had helped Zola before was actually Hermes, the messenger to the Gods. Hermes warns that Diana must protect Zola because the Queen of the Gods wants to see her dead. Zola is still skeptical, noting that she doesn't even have a child for them to have taken. Hermes reveals that Zola is pregnant - by Zeus. The oracles warn that one of Zeus' children will murder another, and take their place - according to Zeus' will. Apollo asks where the man they speak of is. The oracles respond that he doesn't exist yet. With the oracles of no use to him anymore, Apollo burns their bodies and throws them from the top of the building. Appearances *Wonder Woman *Zola *Apollo *Hera *Centaurs *Hermes *Zeus *Oracles (Die in This Issue) *Pandora Notes *As Zola is running from the centaurs, a mysterious woman wearing a purple cloak is seen peeking out from behind a tree. This character first appeared in Flashpoint #5 and made similar cameos in every #1 for The New 52. The identity of this character was eventually revealed to be Pandora. Links *dccomics.com *DC Database *ComicVine Category:Comic Book Issues __NOWYSIWYG__